Summer of '69 Trilogy
by VampryeFledgling
Summary: After the incident that's happened, it's finally 3 years later and Summer! With the Drama of Pony's crush, Darwin's liking for Curly's girlfriend and wild parties and socs, how might this summer turn out? Rated T.
1. Three Years Later

**Summer of '69**

**Prequel**

**Its been a while but this is the FINAL chapter of the 'One by One' series. Or whatever you can call it lol this time, it'll have a bit of a more happier ending for sure (:**

_**DISCLAIMERS: I DO NOT OWN The OUTSIDERS or THE SONG: Summer of '69. I ONLY OWN MY OWN OC's.**_

**CHAPTER ONE: Three Years Later**

The hot July sun felt like as if it there was a desert outside. There weren't any tumbleweed, but only a few cars roamed the streets and very few people walked the sidewalks. A light breeze gently blew in the air making it barely noticeable and according to a nearby thermometer, it read _102_ degrees Fahrenheit. Greasers chatted amongst themselves at local drive ins, small restaurants and even the DQ, which was crowded with people. Anyone would go anywhere where there were fans, keeping it cool.

In the far greaser side of town a young greaser laid cooped up in his room, reading a book. The heat was unbearable and he would have rather stayed inside where it was slightly cooler than the treacherous heat.

_Knock knock!_

I grumbled as someone knocked on the door. The heat was wafting through the house and I had even opened _all _the windows. Who would want to come over? I sighed, setting my book down and swinging my legs off the edge of the bed and hopping up, sprinting towards the door, hearing the knocking get obnoxious.

"I'm coming!" I yelled an annoyance in my tone. Opening the door stood Howard, his fist prepared to knock again and his other arm slacked beside his side. I rolled my eyes.

"What do ya want?" I asked in a playful but serious tone. Howard snorted and raised an eyebrow, hooking his thumbs in his pockets. He had a lanky figure with brown hair and cheap, black rimmed glasses. He could be considered a nerd. He was taller than me and his sister. Today he wore a baggy tee shirt with jeans; he must've been out of his mind.

"C'mon Curtis I aint got nothing to do." I laughed and leaned against the door frame.

"So you bother me?" I asked him. Howard grinned knowing the answer.

"Shoot yeah. My sister went off to the Library with some of 'er friends and said to find something to do beside sit around the house." I rolled my eyes and sighed. I then wondered what Chris and Darwin were doing.

My so called now "step brothers" were out and about. Chris was 18, Howard's age, and Darwin was 16. They always liked to hang around the Sheppard's which I pretty much avoided or tried to. Chris and Darwin couldn't ever replace Darry and Sodapop, but they were kind enough to take me in and let me be family. Their mom was hardly home so it was just us three being responsible.

I then noted Howard mentioned his sister going to the library. His sister was Mable Marballow. She was a pretty brunette with green eyes and was my age. I had met her in the public school library three years ago after the 'incident'.

"Why don't we go tag along with yer sister or something?" Howard let out a deep sigh, just like I knew he would. It bugged him a lot when I mentioned his sister to him.

"Dude quit talkin' about my sister like she's some other girl from school." I bit the urge to laugh at his remark.

"I'm not, relax. I can't help but crush on your sister." Howard's face reddened and he adjusted his glasses.

"Leave my sister be to be with her friends. Let's go find Chris and Darwin." He said and sighed. Howard didn't take much of a liking to them either. He didn't mind Chris because he was Howard's age and was friendly, but Darwin bothered him a bit because of his swearing and attitude.

I only shrugged. "Whatever. Let's go." I said shutting the door behind me and starting to walk down the street, feeling the sun beat down on us. It was already feeling like torture with the sun blazing down on us, but having to walk around and search for my brothers was just a pain. Luckily though we didn't have to search far; Darwin and Chris were at a nearby DQ with the two Sheppard's.

"Ponyboy!" Chris yelled out my name a grin spreading wide across his face. I gave him a nod and Howard and I slipped into their booth. I was squeezed up against Darwin who gave me a smirk while Howard was smooshed uncomfortably next to Curly.

"Hey guys what's up?" I asked meeting all of their eyes, except Howard's. Curly and Tim shrugged and Chris looked real giddy.

"We're talking about girls!" he squealed excitedly. He glanced over at the counter then back at me.

"See the broad behind the counter?" I glanced over to see a blonde in a DQ uniform. She was petite but she looked average. She was a looker.

"Yeah? What about 'er?" I asked. Darwin looked down and Chris grinned.

"That's Darwin's crush!" Chris hissed making Darwin smack Chris's arm. I laughed and the girl from the counter looked up, making us burst out laughing, except for Howard and I. We kept quiet for the sake of the girl.

"What's her name?" Howard asked.

"Marylyn." Curly responded raising a quick eyebrow and back. I nodded and glanced at the girl one more time before back at Darwin. I nudged his side.

"You really like 'er?" I whispered. He didn't answer but his cheeks turned a slight shade of red, something very rare you saw from him.

"Awww!" Chris cooed, "Is my baby brother blushing?" Chris teased making Darwin glare at him. "Shut up!" Darwin growled crossing his arms. I glanced at the counter to see 'Marylyn' taking someone's order. At least she wasn't taking notice. Chris laughed only more and slapped Darwin's shoulder.

"C'mon Darwin take a chill pill." He said with a good natured grin. Darwin rolled his eyes before a girl walked over. It was Marylyn, with a tray filled with drinks.

"Sorry about the long wait. It's a hassle in the kitchen." She said placing drinks in front of everyone. I raised an eyebrow slightly and Howard glanced at me then to her. Marylyn looked at Chris and Darwin then to Tim and Curly.

"Curly, who're your friends?" _Curly?_ _How did she know Curly?_ Curly sighed and introduced us one by one.

"These greasers are Darwin, Chris, Ponyboy and Howard." He pointed us out one by one. Marylyn nodded with a small smile.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Marylyn Rose." She said. Curly only smiled admiring her and Darwin had a hint of jealousy in his eyes.

"Well, I gotta get back to work." She chirped before rushing back to the counter. Curly turned to Darwin with an angry stare.

"Alright here it is. You may have a "crush" on my girlfriend, but you aren't getting her. And if I DARE catch you with her, doing anything with her or to her, I will kill you with my bare two hands." Curly threatened before standing up and storming out of the Dairy Queen. Darwin only sat there, unaffected by his threat. I sighed.

This was going to be a long day.

**Well? What do you guys think? Ideas? Please REVIEW! Tell me what you think! no flames pleassseee! Thank you!**


	2. Chasing the Sun

**Okay I may have only gotten ONE review (Thank you TheWeirdoOutsideYourBedroom) but I will still try and continue this story :P Oh and its not a prequel which means before, (I don't know the word for 3) but you guys should know what I mean. **

**DISCLAIMERS: I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS! ONLY MY CHARACTERS AND OCS!**

**CHAPTER TWO: Chasing the Sun**

After a while Howard and I took off from the Dairy Queen, leaving Darwin, Chris and Tim to lounge in the air conditioned building. I didn't really want to hang around after what happened between Curly and Darwin, knowing Darwin was steaming on the inside. He had the hots for Marylyn Rose, who was also Curly's girlfriend. This would only mean trouble.

"Where we goin' now?" Howard asked squinting his eyes behind his glasses. We were headed in the direction of the library; we might as well visit the girls.

"Let's visit your sister and her friends." Howard let out a loud sigh which made me only laugh. Howard gave me a glare which I didn't take seriously.

"Man all you are gonna do is hit on my sister." Howard said and I snorted.

"Howard when are you gonna learn that Mable isn't a little thing anymore? She's seventeen now." I said with a roll of my eyes. Howard fidgeted a bit.

"It's in my nature to protect her." He mumbled. I patted his shoulder and we approached the library.

"It's okay man. I know." We walked inside the building which was peaceful and quiet for once. I turned to Howard.

"I'm going to look for Mable." I said with a wink and trotted off to the fantasy section, the only place she'd probably be in. Row by row I checked to see if Mable was hiding or looking for a book. After a few rows, I finally found her cooped up in a corner with a book.

"Pssst!" I said with a small smile. She looked up, her green eyes meeting mine. She smiled setting her book down on her lap.

"Hi Pony. What brings you here on a hot summer's day?" she asked patting the spot down next to her. I shrugged as I took my spot, feeling my heart flutter a bit and get almost nervous.

"Howard and I had nothing better to do so we wondered on over here." She laughed.

"You actually brought Howard with you? It's amazing he came out of the house." She laughed. I grinned and leaned back against the chair.

"Whatch'a reading?" I asked. She smiled and held up her book.

"Snow White." She said. "It's a really good fairy tale book. It's the original version, very good." She said with a smile. I nodded.

"Maybe I will read it. _Maybe._" She giggled.

"Not much into fairy tales I see." I chuckled.

"Are you here by yourself or did you come with your friends?" she glanced around the room before looking back down at her book.

"Katie Jones and Leanette came with me, but they left a while ago. They said the library wasn't their type of hang out. Typical soc thing to say." She said with a slight glare to her eyes. I frowned and sighed.

"I know what you mean." I said quietly and we sat in silence for a moment before a figure popped out from the shelves.

"Hi Howard!" Mable giggled and smiled. Howard gave a wave.

"Hey Mable." He said cooly and I shook my head slightly. Howard was one to try and be cool but fail at it. Howard took a seat cross legged on the floor and looked up at us. Sweat covered his face even though it was cool enough in the library.

"Sis I gotta tell you, you're a book nerd just like Pone here."

"Hey!" I defended myself. Mable laughed and brushed her brunette hair back out of her face. Oh her face was so beautiful. I looked away before I caught myself staring.

"we aren't bookworms Howard. Y'know you used to read a lot yourself when you were what, twelve?" Howard rolled his eyes.

"Yeah but I got better things to do…" he muttered.

"Oh really?" Mable said raising her eyebrow. "Like what?" Howard looked down at the ground and fumbled with his fingers. I snickered and slapped his knee.

"Howard you have _nothing_ better to do then hang out with me and your sister. Face it we're greasers and we stick together." I said looking up at Mable and smiling. She returned it. Mable stood up as did Howard and I.

"Well guys I don't know about you but I'm returning this book and heading on out of here. Going to the DQ-"

"We were just there." Howard said quickly. Mable glanced between us.

"There was some drama with Curly and my step brothers." I said quietly and Mable nodded.

"Oh, okay. How about the Dingo instead?" she said with a nudge. We both nodded and walked out of the library; the only place besides school that was filled with knowledge. It was still as hot out as ever. Sweat beaded our foreheads and it made us feel sticky. It made me think of July fourth.

_ "Hey Sodapop are the Hamburgers done yet?" I asked my brother impatiently. He was flipping burgers but they should've been done ten minutes ago. If they weren't done now, he must've burned them. Soda looked at me and saw the seriousness on my face. He laughed._

"_Oh Pony loosen up. It's summer!" he said wrapping me in a noogie. I tried to get away but he only cackled more and rubbed my head harder._

"_SODA!" I cried and Darry's voice called over to us,_

"_Knock it off you two." But a small smile hinted on his face. Dallas, Two bit and Steve were playing football and Johnny was sitting on the porch drinking a water bottle. It was deadly hot outside. I wouldn't blame him for sitting out._

"_BURGERS ARE DONE!" Soda announced putting them on a plate and rushing over to the picnic table. Everyone chattered excitedly and we got our food, celebrating our 4__th__ of July._

"Earth to Ponyboy? You there?" Mable waved her hand in front of my face and I dodged a street lamp before I could hit my face. I blinked and glanced over at the two siblings.

"Uh yeah." I said and rubbed the back of my neck which was covered with sweat. We reached the Dingo and I quickly ran inside.

**Mable's POV**

I saw Pony rush inside the restaurant almost as if he was nervous. He seemed really out of it. Maybe it was the heat that was getting to him. I turned to Howard, who was humming a Beatle's tune.

"What was wrong with Ponyboy?" I asked. Howard looked at me almost solemnly.

"Ponyboy has some…problems since the incident three years ago." He said and cleared his throat. I frowned and chewed the tip of my nail.

"You mean-you mean that serial killer incident?" I whispered. Howard nodded and I was worried within an instant.

"Yeah. All his old gang friends are dead, including his family. That's what makes Chris and Darwin his "stepbrothers"." I nodded with a frown. Poor Ponyboy. I never knew that part of the story. Some parts of it I had heard but not all of it. I sighed and we walked into the Dingo.

**Sorry it's a bit short. REVIEW! Thank you! Teehee. **


	3. Jealousy

**Thank you for the reviews. And I will try hard Not to make it a love story. This story might go a bit slower cause I don't have ideas for it as much. :P so if anyone has ideas please pitch in! **

**CHAPTER THREE: Jealousy**

_Darwin's POV_

I sighed as Curly had stormed out leaving his threat behind him. Chris and Tim were still talking and joking around until Tim had to leave. It had left me in thought, though. I had stared at Marlyn once in a while as she walked past our table, asking how we were doing. I heard a wisecrack come out of my older brother's mouth and I nudged him hard in his side, making him grunt. Maryln only smiled "I guess you guys are doing fine." She said, her green eyes matching her smile and she left our table. Chris looked at me.

"What's your problem, man?" Chris said rubbing his side. I gave him a sharp look. I had problems when Chris or someone made fun of me when I had a liking for a girl. I didn't know why. Tim looked at me carefully.

"You better watch your back Darwin. My brother really means it when he'll be out to get you if he sees you with his girl." He said standing up getting ready to leave. I would've called him crazy but being here too long would be loitering. But that's what us Greasers do. Me and Chris weren't really middle class, anymore. Ever since we took in Ponyboy when his brothers died. I only shrugged.

"I aint harmed by his threat." I said and Tim only shrugged.

"Alright but don't go crying to me when he beats the tar out of you." He said before giving a nod and leaving the DQ. I scrunched up my face with disgust and sighed, making Chris look over at me.

"You really like that girl dontcha?" he asked. I nodded looking at the pretty blonde. She was everything even though I didn't know her that well. I wanted to, though.

"If you want to get to know her, ask her out. Not like, on a date but just to hang out. Maybe go to the movies as a friendly thing." I looked at Chris like he was off his nut but it was a considerate idea. We could become better friends that way.

"Alright. I'll ask her after work." I glanced at the clock. In 4 hours. Damn.

"C'mon. We might as well not loiter around here. Let's find something to do." I said with a grumpy sigh making Chris laugh and push me out of the booth. I would've shoved him but I rolled my eyes and strolled out of the DQ, with him following behind.

"I wonder where Pony and Howard, went." Chris said. I shrugged.

"Probably Pone went to find Mable and Howard had nothing better to do." Chris laughed knowing I was right. I sighed.

"Let's try and find them. We got no where better to go and nothing better to do." Chris chuckled but only followed me as we searched for Pony and Howard.

_**The Dingo**_

Howard, Mable and I had been talking in a booth. We had ordered cokes and fries for a small appetizer since we weren't really hungry much. Mable was telling us about the books she had read at the library while Howard and I patiently listened. It could've felt like a century since we were listening to her when a voice shouted to us,

"HEY PONY!" it was Chris. I turned my head, along with Howard and Mable. Howard almost cringed, but he calmed down seeing my step brothers. I gave them a flash of a smile.

"Hi guys." Chris squeezed beside me followed by Darwin on the outside of the booth. They gave a nod at Howard and Mable.

"What are you guys hanging out with a hood like Ponyboy for?" Chris teased but asked Mable and Howard. Mable giggled but smiled.

"Ponyboy isn't a hood. He's a kind person and very understanding and listens." She said with a smile. I blushed a bit but smiled in return. Darwin noticed me blushing and snickered.

"Why you guys at the Dingo? There are better things to do, maybe better places to go." Chris said, leaning back and placing his arms on the back of the booth. Mable snorted.

"It's summer time. What is there better to do?" she said taking a sip of her coke.

"Touche my lady." Chris said with a huff and wiped his forehead which was covered with light sweat. It was really hot outside and it was barely cool enough inside the Dingo.

**BANG!**

There was screaming and we at first didn't move, but Darwin took action and jumped up.

"Get moving!" he shouted looking around the perimeter and disappearing into the crowd of screaming people. Chris noticed and shouted after him, running behind him. There was a fight outside the Dingo between two guys, and one had a gun. My eyes widened.

"We gotta get outta here!" I said to Mable and Howard, who nodded and had noticed the commotion by now. I scrambled out of the booth with Howard and Mable behind me and rushed outside into the scorching heat. I had hoped my friends were behind me. I didn't know where my step brothers went off to but I hoped they ran home in case the fuzz showed up.

"Everyone run! The fuzz!" a greaser shouted running out of the place. I heard the sirens and Howard and Mable had a panicked look in their eyes. I grabbed Mable's wrists and started to drag her away, but there was a bang and I felt her weight sink suddenly. I gasped and turned, seeing her fall and curl up on the ground. Her arm was shot and bleeding.

"Mable!" Howard rushed over and I looked up at him sharply.

"Get out of here Howard! You're gonna get arrested!" I said and he shook his head furiously. "Not without my sister!" he said angrily. My step brothers had booked it and were no where in sight. I growled and tried to shove him away, but the fuzz had showed up. Shit. They slammed the car doors shut as the fuzz got out and a couple took Howard and cuffed him. Mable cried out as she saw her brother hand cuffed and put in the police car. But then I was suddenly grabbed.

"Let me go!" I angrily shouted and I heard Mable cry. I tried to wiggle away not wanting to leave her.

"She needs a hospital. She got shot!" I said angrily.

"We've got it under control son." The policeman said and cuffed me, sending me in the car next to Howard. I glared at him but then looked out the window and watched as we pulled away, seeing Mable turn into a speck.

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't." I said sharply and swallowed. I didn't want to talk to Howard. All I was really worrying about was Mable. And hoped she would be okay…

_What a great way to start my summer…_

**A/N: SOOO SOORRRRYYY it took SO long to get this chapter out. I forgot all about this story. Please review and sorry if the chapter was sucky. please review! (:  
**


	4. The Cooler

**A/N: SOOO SOORRRRYYY it took SO long to get this chapter out. I forgot all about this story. Please review and sorry if the chapter was sucky.**

**I apologize it's been SOOO LONG since I've updated. School has kept me busy and I forgot about this story. It's like I don't know. **

**Chapter Four: The Cooler**

_Pony's POV_

I sat in my jail cell with Howard. I wasn't very happy and was worried sick. Howard was too, he was sweating and was breathing heavily. I could've sworn a few tears escaped his eyes because Mable had been shot. I clenched my fists. If he had listened to me and got out of there in time we wouldn't have been in this damn mess. I felt like Dallas at this moment. A bad hoodlum in a situation I wasn't guilty for. It was stupid.

"Ponyboy?" I didn't glance up as Howard's voice squeaked out my name.

"Yeah?" I decided not to be an ass and respond back to him. We were both stuck here anyways.

"I'm really sorry. I should've listened to you-" I looked up at him, making him shut up.

"Yeah, you shoulda because if you did we wouldn't be in this mess! Mable's probably in the hospital alone, or luckily Angela or Marlyn and the Sheppards are with her, but that's not the point. We could be with her comforting her. But instead we are in a jail cell for the night and we didn't even do anything!" I ranted out angrily. I then sighed; why was I taking out all my anger on Howard? Sure a little bit of it was his fault but it was mine, too. I didn't run and take cover from the fuzz. I ruffled my hair and leaned back on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. The only thing I could really do was wait until tomorrow.

_Mable's POV_

My arm hurt and I was sore everywhere. I don't know where the soreness came from, but all I knew was that when I woke up, Marlyn, Chris, Darwin and the Sheppard boys were in the room with me.

"Morning sunshine." Marlyn greeted me with a soft smile, sitting beside me. I groaned softly and sat up carefully, my arm wrapped in a cast. I was shot in the arm and it had been wrapped in a bandage. I then noticed two people were missing; Ponyboy and Howard.

"Hey-where are Howard and Ponyboy?!" I cried out in alarm. Chris and Darwin exchanged glances before Chris looked at me with a dreary look.

"Pony and Howard got arrested." Darwin blabbed out before Chris could give out the news. Chris shot Darwin a look but looked at me calmly.

"It's just for one night then they're bailed tomorrow." Fear rushed over me and Chris sat down beside me, patting my shoulder.

"It's okay. Ponyboy's tough. He'll manage." I swallowed but nodded. I wasn't sure if I really believed him, though. Jail seemed like such a scary place, especially for my brother and a good guy like Ponyboy. I laid my head back on the pillow and closed my eyes, feeling a pulsating headache coming to my head.

**A/N sorry it took FOREVER! please no flames! review on what you think!**


End file.
